User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 4) - Yakuza
Takes place after Chapter 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oUDij_FQDk Millenium Tower, Kamurocho Lillie and Snowy are surrounded by 4 Arahabaki Prototypes Lillie: Snowy, Powder Snow! Snowy performs Powder Snow, but dosen't do anything to them Arahabaki Prototype 3: *roars* Lillie: P-please, somebody help me! Lillie goes to the rooftop of the tower, then the creatures climb on it. Lillie: ! *screams* Lillie falls from the rooftop with Snowy on her hands, about to be dying, then she was rescued by a mysterious man, it's Kazuma Kiryu. Lillie: ? Kazuma: Are you allright? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1uNUhIgC2g Lillie: T-thanks. Who are you? Kazuma: I'm Kazuma Kiryu, you should stay away from them as much as possible. Snowy: Vulpix! Kazuma sees the Arahabaki Prototypes crashing down Kazuma: Majima! Goro Majima comes in by throwing Grenades Goro Majima: Eat these, creeps! Kazuma brings his XK.50 objective sniper rifle and fires at the grenade, killing two Arahabaki Prototypes Kazuma: Not enough, Majima, how many grenades remained? Goro Majima: Sorry Kazzy, i ran out of it, but it dosen't matter, i still have many weapons. The heroes comes in Iris: Wait, what's happening? Black☆Star: It looks like that demon did not do anything of her, it is two guys with weapons that are hurting her! Goro Majima: Hey you kids, this isn't Halloween, you must run! Akko: Where not going anywhere.....wait, aren't those the same monsters we fought? Talia: It is. Ok, what is happening? Goro Majima: Oh you really wanted to help us right? See if you can blast them with your- Talia: Crystemsabrus! (turns her wand into a double-edge scythe and slashes both Arahabaki Prototypes) Goro Majima:....wand. Kazuma: It looks like you aren't ordinary kids as i supposed. Lillie: Thank you for saving me. Iris: No problem, thank you two for protecting her. Goro Majima: It's not just a normal child, a child who can fight, right? Iris: Actually where from- Talia: Ahum. Iris: I mean, where from Sunny Bay. Goro Majima: Sunny Bay? Never heard of it before. Kazuma: I once visited that place during my youth. Goro Majima: If he did, then i'm sure is a good place then. I hope they sell some other stuff, isn't that right Kaz? Kazuma:... Talia: Kaz? Wait, i heard of that name before. You must be the so-called "Mad Dog of the Shinmano family" Goro Majima, and the other is Kazuma Kiryu, head of the Sunshine Orphanage right? Goro Majima: Damn, that girl is very smart to know about us. Talia: And yakuza members.. Goro Majima:....Well, you got us. Kazuma: I'm not a yakuza anymore, i'm here to protect people from anything dangerous. Black☆Star: Hey you two, i think there coming. Kazuma: ! 3 Aggros, 5 Dipteras, 2 Hermits, 2 Arahabaki Prototypes comes in Goro Majima: Well well well, look who's here, more of them. I ain't got no time for introductions, let's jump right into them. Black☆Star: Hehe, i think you are going be my best buddy soo. Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode! Tsubaki transforms into a sword Goro Majima: Huh? What kind of sorcery is this!? Black☆Star: This isn't sorcery, she is my weapon, a companion. Akko: We blasted these creeps before, my Shiny Rod will get rid of them easily. Lillie:...I want to fight with you. Iris: No, you must run away from them. Hurry! Lillie: No, i'm not moving, my Snowy will help you. Snowy: Vulpix! Auriana: Aww, is so cute and fluffy, i just want to hug it! Talia: Auriana, focus on the mission. Auriana: Right, the huggies later. Iris: Ok, you can join us. Lillie: Thank you. Come on Snowy, let's teach them a lesson! Snowy: Vulpix! Goro and Kiryu brings there weapons Kazuma: Here we go! Chapter 4 - Yakuza Are you ready? FIGHT! Playable Characters *Iris (Lvl. 5) *Talia (Lvl. 5) *Auriana (Lvl. 5) *Akko (Lvl. 4) *Black☆Star (Lvl. 3) *Grape Juice (Lvl. 3) *Kazuma Kiryu (Lvl. 5) *Goro Majima (Lvl. 5) *Lillie and Snowy (Lvl. 4) Enemies *3 Aggros - 45 HP *5 Dipteras - 45 HP *2 Hermits - 25 HP *2 Arahabaki Prototypes - 110 HP *3 Oozes - 30 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *6 Hedrins - 50 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *The Magician - 460 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) *4 Dadattas - 60 HP (After 7 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters Category:Side-Quest